


Świat

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betaed, Chuck is God, Chuck jest Bogiem, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Honor, Translation, au-ish, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Bóg wezwał Castiela do siebie i zdał jedno proste pytanie: gdybym miał zacząć od nowa, stworzyć zupełnie nowe arcydzieło, jaki wyglądał światTłumaczenie z języka angielskiego fiku World autorstwa DeanstielsDaughter. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700411) by [DeanstielsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter). 



> **Oryginalny tytuł i link do tekstu:** [World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4700411);
> 
>  **Autor:** DeanstielsDaughter;
> 
>  **Tłumacz:** RCS;
> 
>  **Beta:** [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan);
> 
>  **Zgoda:** jest;
> 
>  **Pairing:** brak; **bohaterowie:** Castiel, Bóg, Ezdrasz;
> 
>  **Gatunek:** ogólny;
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** brak.
> 
>  
> 
> Uwierzycie, że ten tekst miałam gotowy na Tydzień SPN, ale o nim zapomniałam? -.-

Ostatni raz, kiedy Castiel wędrował korytarzami niebiańskiego pałacu swojego Ojca, miał miejsce zaraz po jego stworzeniu. A od czasów upadku Lucyfera było to terytorium, o którym nie mówiono. Nikt nie śmiał Mu przeszkadzać, ale Castiel został tutaj wezwany przez samego Ojca. Ze zdenerwowania pociły mu się ręce.

Pokonywał schody stopień za stopniem, aż dotarł do drzwi domostwa Ojca. Nigdy nie zapuścił się do Siódmego Królestwa Niebiańskiego, do Sali Sądu Ostatecznego, jak wiele innych szczęśliwych aniołów przed nim, a mimo wszystko pewnie szedł ścieżką, zupełnie tak, jakby zawsze nią chodził. Wszystkie anioły znały tę ścieżkę, nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej nią nie kroczyły.

Castiel przekroczył próg i drzwi samoistnie się za nim zamknęły. Zanim udał się do przodu, kilkukrotnie spojrzał przez ramię. Głuche echo niosło się po pomieszczeniu i anioł czuł się tak dziwnie mały, zupełnie jak mysz obserwowana przez wygłodniałego kota, a jednak niemająca być zjedzoną.

Katedralne sklepienie pokrywały witraże przedstawiające dawno minione dzieje. Wysokie drewniane regały piętrzyły się od podłogi po sam sufit, wypełniając złoto malowane ściany każdą możliwą literaturą. Długi, czerwony dywan prowadził do marmurowych schodów. Po obu stronach ustawione były rzeźby — posągi największych wojów i bohaterów Niebios.

Widział kredowobiałe, wyrzeźbione twarze swojego rodzeństwa: Lucyfera, Michała, Gabriela, Ezdrasza i wielu innych, którzy szarżowali i zwyciężali w licznych wojnach Niebios.

Jeden piedestał był pusty, stał u szczytu schodów, gotowy na posąg.

Nogi Castiela powiodły go ku niemu i dotknął wygrawerowanych liter:

_Najznamienitszy Heros Niebios_

— Wydaje się nieco pusty, nie sądzisz? — Zabrzmiał za aniołem głos, a ten podskoczył i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć znajomą twarz. — Nic na nim nie stoi, bo żadne z moich dzieci nie zasłużyło jeszcze na ten tytuł.

— Więc to byłeś ty? Tak dawno temu i przez te wszystkie lata... — odezwał się Castiel. — Ojcze.

Mężczyzna, którego Sam i Dean Winchesterowie — podopieczni Castiela — znali jako Chucka Shurleya, stał przed nim z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Tak — opowiedział Chuck.

— Dlaczego? — spytał Castiel. To jedyne, o czy mógł myśleć, jedyne pytanie, jakie zawsze pragnął zadać, mimo że już krztusił się własnymi słowami.

— Musiałem sprawdzić, jak moje dzieci poradzą sobie w przypadku mojej nieobecności — wyjaśnił Chuck, zbliżając się po schodach w stronę swojego syna. — Większość z nich wypadła całkiem dobrze. Jednak są wyjątki.

— Wybacz mi mój brak szacunku, Ojcze — powiedział dosyć dotkliwie Castiel. — Ale mogłeś to ogłosić.

— Zabawne — zaśmiał się krótko Chuck. — Twój brat Gabriel powiedział dokładnie to samo.

Castiel zastanowił się chwilę nad Gabrielem. O tym, jak archanioł pozornie wrócił z martwych i jak dalej sam nie był pewny czy naprawdę był żywy, czy nie. Rozważył zapytanie o to Ojca, ale wtedy zdecydował, jakby to powiedział Dean, że  _lepiej nie wywoływać wilka z lasu_.

— Gabriel — powiedział zamyślony Chuck. — Zawsze był rodzinnym komikiem.

— Dlaczego mnie tutaj wezwałeś? — zapytał Castiel, a bezczelność przedostała się do tonu jego głosu. Czuł się chory, udając, że dalej szanuje tego nieobecnego człowieka. Wszechmogącego, nieobecnego człowieka.

— Dobre pytanie — stwierdził Chuck, a zadowolony uśmieszek nie schodził mu z twarzy, gdy gestem nakazał Castielowi podążenie za sobą. — Chodź, pokażę ci.

Poszedł za nim, a cień piedestału majaczył za nimi.

 

— — —

 

Pokój, do którego go zaprowadził, był głównie pusty ze złotymi ścianami; wyjątek stanowiło kilka gobelinów przestawiających ludzi, których zaszczycił swoją obecnością poprzez wieki. Na środku stał stół z wyciętym na środku okręgiem, a w tej dziurze znajdował się glob. W przypadkowych miejscach na całym świecie szalały burze, tornada, trzęsienia ziemi i jedno tsunami, które kierowało się na szczęście w stronę niezamieszkałej wysepki.

— Zastanawiam się, czy nie zacząć od nowa — powiedział Chuck, przejeżdżając palcem po globie, gładząc drzewa. — Tak, jak kiedyś. Pamiętasz Potom i sławną Arkę Noego, prawda?

Ziemia wyglądała smutno.

Castiel widział wiszący na ścianie obraz Chucka tuż obok świeżo stworzonej Ziemi. Woda była czysta, zielonkawo-niebieska, a kontynenty stanowiły odpowiednią mieszankę brązowej ziemi i zielonej trawy. Wszystko było takie, jakie powinno, jakie zawsze miało być. Teraz glob przed nim wyglądał na szaro-zielony, a woda byłya skażona i zatruta. — Chyba nie sugerujesz — zawahał się Castiel — całkowitego unicestwienia?

— Dlaczego nie? — spytał Chuck. — Jeszcze lepiej, Castielu. Zrobimy to razem. Ja doprowadzę wszystko do początku, a ty zdecydujesz, jaka będzie nowa Ziemia.

— Ale Ojcze… — Castiel przełknął ślinę, gdy Chuck przerwał na chwilę, zbliżając się do globu.

— Spędziłem wiele lat na Ziemi, mój Synu — wyjaśnił Chuck. — By się wmieszać i móc studiować swoje stworzenia. By przez chwilę być zwyczajnym. I gdzie się nie odwróciłem, widziałem to, czemu chciałem zapobiec. Zanieczyszczenia, zbędną śmierć, zniszczenie, nienawiść, wojny o mnie i inne różne bóstwa, wojny o nic. Wszystko to zniszczyło mój idealny świat. Dlatego pytam cię, Castielu, gdybym miał zacząć od nowa, stworzyć zupełnie nowe arcydzieło, jaki wyglądałby świat?

Nigdy, w całym jego istnieniu, nie zadano mu takiego pytania. Castiel był wcześniej Bogiem tylko przez krótki moment i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Ale, całkiem szczerze, nie pomyślał o innym Świecie, lepszym Świecie. Znał tylko tę, którą teraz widział, po której chodził.

— Wyobraź to sobie, Castielu — powiedział Chuck, próbując wzbudzić zainteresowanie Syna i przyciągnął go bliżej globu. — Niezasolone oceany o purpurowej wodzie, brak ludzi, szczególnie tych, którzy nie są warci się tak nazywać, bez burz, bez niczego, co znasz. Pomyśl o czymkolwiek, Castielu. Nie dam ci żadnych instrukcji poza dwoma.

Castiel wpatrywał się w świat, w jego chwalebne niedoskonałości, a myśli anioła się prześcigały.

— Dwie zasady. — Chuck się pochylił. — Stwórz historię i uważaj, czego sobie życzysz.

Myśli Castiela podążyły w stronę Deana i Sama, i tych wszystkich innych ludzi na Ziemi. Do Deana i tego jednego słowa, które powtarzał:  _spróbuj_.  _Ludzie_ , powiedziałby,  _nie są doskonali, ale większość z nich stara się być lepszymi_.

O tym, że to prawda, Castiel wiedział z pierwszej ręki, w końcu przez krótki czas — był człowiekiem. Palił się wtedy do próbowania.

Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy odwrócił się do Ojca.

— Nie — powiedział, zyskując pełną uwagę Chucka. — Nie chciałbym zmienić niczego.

— Dlaczego, mój Synu? — spytał, naprawdę zainteresowany Chuck.

— Ziemia może nie jest doskonała — odpowiedział Castiel, ciągle utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. — I nawet, jeśli kiedyś była, to nic nigdy nie miało takim pozostać, Ojcze. Nawet my, aniołowie, Niebo czy Ziemia, nic nie miało być idealne. Jeśli zaczniesz od nowa, znów skończymy tak samo. Nieważne, jaki kolor oceanów wybiorę albo jakie gatunki zamieszkają Ziemię. Nie możemy, ja nie mogę, zniszczyć nieperfekcyjnej perfekcji, którą jest Świat. Ludzie się starają. Kiedy ich unicestwimy, nie będą mogli dalej próbować stać się lepszym. Dlatego nie mogę, Ojcze. Świat jest dla mnie idealny takim, jakim jest, nawet uszkodzony. Kim jestem, by go zniszczyć?

— Rozumiem. — Chuck analizował to, co usłyszał Uśmiechnął się po chwili i wyprowadził Castiela z pomieszczenia, z powrotem na klatkę schodową, obok pustego piedestału. — Dziękuję ci, mój Synu, to wszystko, co od ciebie chciałem.

Zdezorientowany Castiel podążył w stronę drzwi i tylko raz odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Chucka stojącego u szczytu schodów. Ten skiną dłonią i Castiel wyszedł.

 

— — —

 

— Castiel — powitał go Ezdrasz, były Skryba Niebios, gdy wrócił do niższych Królestw Niebiańskich. — Cóż to zaszczyt, stąpać po Pałacu Ojca. Minęło tak wiele czasu, od kiedy sam tam byłem.

— Przede wszystkim, było to bardzo dezorientujące, Ezdraszu — przyznał Castiel. — Zadawał mi dziwne, dziwne pytania.

— O świecie — powiedział bez wahania i szoku Ezdrasz. — Co by było, gdyby zacząć od nowa?

— Tak… Skąd…? — Castiel był zaskoczony.

— On już tak ma — wyjaśnił Ezdrasz. — Coś w rodzaju ostatniego testu Ojca. Próba charakteru i takie tam.

— Tak czy inaczej — parsknął Castiel. — Wydaje mi się, że zdałem.

— Kto wie — roześmiał się Ezdrasz. — Niezbadane są ścieżki Ojca.

 

— — —

 

W swoim pałacu powyżej Siódmego Królestwa Niebiańskiego Chuck uśmiechnął się i podszedł do pustego piedestału. Jego palce podążyły za napisem i przez chwilę pogrążył się w zadumie. Czy naprawdę powinien? Tak. A co, jeśli ktoś inny zasłuży na ten tytuł? Co z tego! Już zrobił bardzo wiele dla Niebios i sprawdził się aż zbyt wiele razy.

Chuck zatrzymał się na chwilę raz jeszcze, myśląc, zanim zamknął oczy i wypełnił przestrzeń przed sobą figurą z brązu. Inną niż reszta. Ten posąg świecił jasno, jakby światło Niebios było jego częścią.

Chuck spojrzał na swoją najwspanialszą rzeźbę, uświetniającą salę.

— Przeszedłeś test, mój Synu — powiedział do figury, jakby spodziewał się odpowiedzi. — Pokazałeś, że doskonale wiesz, ile Ziemia i moja kreacja są warte. Udowodniłeś, że poradzisz sobie z burzami dookoła nawet beze mnie, by ciebie wspierać, prowadzić i dasz z siebie wszystko, nawet w obliczu śmierci. Naprawdę jesteś Najznamienitszym Herosem Niebios.

Z tymi słowami Chuck odszedł od jaśniejącego posągu.

Jaśniejącego, brązowego posągu Castiela.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
